Devil's Backbone
by SameroniLB
Summary: Castiel liked his silence, he liked his clinic, he liked the small town of Sioux Falls. He liked listening to nature and the sound of Gabriel cooking. He liked peace. What he didn't like? When two ruffians break into his home with kids in tow needing a place to lay low. He could say that he disliked this most by far.


It was quiet. Castiel liked the quiet. Quiet was always better than noise. It was better than talking. When one paid too much attention to the silence, the soft buzz that fizzled through the air with the void of noise, they didn't have to think. They didn't have to focus on such things such as their past, or present, or future. They could just close their eyes, lean back, and breath in the emptiness. The crushing compression of nothing. Where others found it terrifying, Castiel found it comforting. Soothing, like one would find the warm embrace of a loved one's hug sorely needed.

Castiel wasn't always one to fit in with others. His obsession with the quiet of night the leading cause was what his parents would tell others, the strangers giving the small child a pitying gaze, as if Castiel were a sorry creature. When black outs happened in the run down town he lived in, unlike the other first graders crying and huddling together under their teachers arms, he would stand with a bright grin, looking up at the glowing stick-up stars on the ceiling with wonder.

When Castiel was seven he wondered into the nearby forest, too young to understand the danger of lurking animals and predators (one's that were human and appeared with sugar coated smiles and candy, promises of puppies and kittens if they would just follow them into this dark corner…), the perfect age to find a growling wolf a magical companion, or the starry night sky overcasting a grand forest full of mystery the perfect grounds for an adventure.

He was found nearly ten hours later, sleeping on a rock underneath a grand willow tree, dehydrated and hungry, and yet completely content to keep sleeping in the strange silence the emanated from the ancient willow, whose branches willowy wisps seemed to curl tighter in on itself, as if to surround the child and hide him from view. According to the cops who had picked him up, he refused vehemently to be removed from the trees side, tiny fists flying and scraping the arms and backs of the policemen as he was carried away.

He held a fixation on the forest since then, starting his dabbling in art to continuously sketch and later paint the tree, however never finding pleasure in his pictures, as it somehow never gave true justice to the world he was trying to capture. On his tenth year of age, when he went missing once more, his last known location covered in scrawls of the willow tree, in the dirt and paper and whatever else he could draw on. He was found scraping the trunk of the tree, clawing for something that didn't exist as his tears poured.

He was banned from the forest since then, and was not allowed outside of his home unless he had someone with him. His twin sister Anna had accompanied him most of his life, until he grew fed up with the treatment, with the constant appointments with therapists and pitying looks from the townsfolk, with his life full of well… Stuff he would rather not think about.

Which leads back to Castiel's obsession with silence and darkness. There he doesn't have to think, there he can just _be_. And not have to second guess his migraines that appear before something drastic happens to his life, or worry about his sister he hadn't seen since the fall, or worry about where he was going with his life. He could whittle away hours in his darkened office until opening, and then proceed to lose himself in the flesh of others while he kneaded away their worries and stress. Where he could wait patiently in the dining room while his (basically) surrogate son rushed about the kitchen, preparing another extravagant dinner. The one source of noise Castiel could never despise.

He stood a silent figure in his living room, his expression unreadable as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his main vision unable to read the shapes around, and yet his periphery able to paint perfectly his living room. His shelves lined with Gabriel's achievements in culinary arts and drama, his two couches placed delicately around his coffee table leading to the TV system Gabriel begged endlessly for. His own paintings hanging around the walls and lining hallways, each picturing a different tree and animal. Each marked a failure in Castiel's eyes, while Gabriel would always beg to differ.

He breathed in through his noise, tongue rolling along his chapped lips as his eyes lidded. His hand raised to place an index upon the middle of his forehead, a center of attention to block out the rising pulsating pain beginning to ring in his head. The finger dragged down slowly, tracing the curve of his brow to the dip between his upper lip and nose, tracing the shape of his lips before moving down to his chin, and ending to rest on his Adam's apple.

He liked doing this, tracing his shape and reminding himself he was still _here_. That he still existed, that he was like everyone else. Liked to remind himself in the dead of night when everyone else was asleep. It was comforting.

His hand enclosed around his throat, slowly curling around the flesh before applying pressure, his airway complaining at the constriction. His eyes slipped close, seconds passing as his natural instincts kicked in and his hearing increased, his focus solely on picking up the sounds that people rarely hear. The wheezing of his breath as it forced its way through his tightened esophagus, the tick tick ticking of his clock, the groans and creaking of his old house, the soft chirping music of the crickets residing either near or far, their sweet songs designed to confuse their predators, bouncing along the walls and objects to make it seem as if they were there yet nowhere all at once.

All these sounds he found were underappreciated, others too busy with their noise and-and- _talking_ to understand the beauty and symphony of the natural world when it wasn't smothered by the noises of humans. How he longed to sleep once more underneath the willow tree, when he was younger and the world wasn't so dark. When he could still view his future with hope and the ever constant stream of magical wonder only a child could find in this dying world.

He breathed in deeply once more, ready to retire to his room where he might pick up his brush, once more attempt to paint the tree which haunts his dreams and nights. Where he might settle beneath his covers and stare up at the ceiling, still covered in the plastic glow stars (a birthday gift from Gabriel, when Castiel once let it slip his adoration for the night sky and those cheap stars) that no longer shone bright, where he might once more slip into the coma like state of wonder; wonder at the darkness and silence that night always heralded for him. He was just about to move, he could feel the tension trickling through his veins to spread into the muscle of his legs, bunching and preparing to propel him forward. His eyes would still be closed as he followed the pattern he had for years, dodging the table and small trashcan and up the stairs, down the hallway and past the two guest bedrooms he still had no idea which he had, and into his room where he would enter, silence undisturbed as he made his way through the house.

But he heard a noise. One that could only be placed as his back door being opened from the outside. His eyes opened, glancing upwards in the direction of Gabriel's bedroom. He would have heard if the teen had attempted to sneak out, then again _if_ Gabriel ever found reason to. Castiel found himself very lenient compared to other parents. He didn't want to be like his.

The noise continued and he heard the quiet _thlunk_ of boots following shortly after. Adrenaline sped through him, panic rising at the notion of an intruder. His hand grasped blindly in the darkness, fear making his movements jerky and uncalculated. Still, he found his target, hand clasping around the iron prod he used to keep the fire going in his fire place. Castiel was not defenseless by any means, but he was no Bruce Lee, and thus could not help the pinging worry only worsening his growing head ache. His fear only worsened at the knowledge he couldn't contact the police if need be, and would have to rely on Gabriel. The boy wasn't incompetent, but he tended to not think his actions through.

Something Castiel would find himself to regret.

"_Shit_." He heard a rough voice whisper, the word followed by the clanging of his pots he left hanging above the island oven he had installed himself a while back (that Gabriel always reminded Castiel his adoration of) clattering to the floor. Castiel gave a shaky smirk at this, the intruder didn't know the layout of this house, while he could wander about it with his eyes closed and arms tied behind him. He may not have training, but he did have the advantage of being in his own land, and also the upper hand of being hounded by the maternal instinct to protect the unaware teen upstairs.

He tested the weight of his make shift weapon, tip toeing carefully in the direction of his kitchen, arms raising the iron prod above his head, ready and poised to strike when need be.

"_Stay with the others Sam_." Oh. That was… not good. Castiel gulped, one he could handle easy, but more than one? His grip tightened as his steps became filled more and more with hesitation instead of careful positioning. He kept his best grip on himself, making sure to breathe quietly as to not give his position away as he neared the intruder. He reassured himself as the black blur moving about the mess in his kitchen slowly became clearer, light filtering in through the window highlighting the edges of the figure. The soft glow giving picture to a tall figure, and from the way the man moved Castiel guessed he was trained. Which worked perfectly for him if Castiel decided sarcasm would keep him safe.

Thanking everything he could move silently he crept forward, keeping himself out of the light, and in his mind, out of sight. He inched closer and closer, until he and his opponent were only a few feet away, he held his breath, bit into his lip, and tensed. The intruder appeared to have not noticed him just yet, busy with stepping around the large mess of pots and pans laying waste to his kitchen floor. Castiel was moving to strike, putting a foot to steady him while the other would slide with his movement, only to cringe inwardly and curse his luck when the tip of the prod hit one of his shelves, knocking over a glass jar of sugar which cascaded to the ground and smashed itself into hundreds of small pieces.

Great. If Castiel could groan and shout to the high heavens his hatred, he would. The man in his kitchen straightened immediately, swerving around to face him fully, shoulders squaring in the gentle light. The burglars head cocked to the side, almost in thought.

"_Bobby_?" The man whispered. It sounded almost tentative, but Castiel was currently freaking out and charged forward without thought, his mouth stretched into a snarl as he swung his weapon. The iron prod made an ugly sound as it crashed into the head of the assailant, making Castiel cringe inwardly as he readied another hit. The man backed away in shock, a rough curse leaving him as he grabbed his head, the other coming up to grab at the iron prod being swung at him once more.

"_Hey-!_" The man tried, only to heave for air once Castiel kneed him in the gut, pulling the iron back the moment the grip on it weakened. The man took one more step backward and Castiel almost grinned, another foot and he would be (hopefully) tripping on the pottery he left on the ground. The man brought one arm up but Castiel didn't see, adrenaline pounding his heart beat in his ears. "_Look can you just-_" He said again, only to get his head hit again leaving him swimming in vertigo as the ground was knocked out from under him. He crashed down on the pots, letting out a sharp pained sound.

"_Damn it can you just listen!?_" The man tried again, voice singed with pain. Castiel wouldn't hear any of it, panic leading him to throw one last wild hit. It hit him square in the forehead, the intruder's head making a loud plunking sound as it hit the floor. Castiel's hands were shaking as he dropped the iron prod, unable to believe he had just done that. His mind still racing he made his way over the groaning man on the floor, just barely peeking out the cracked door. He saw no one and made the rookie mistake of putting his back to his fallen target to look fully outside.

Instead of seeing a gang of burly, vicious looking men in tank tops wearing leather jackets and holding guns and clubs, he saw one tall teen around Gabriel's age standing alone. No, not alone he realized when he cocked his head to the side. Behind him were two small kids, no older than eight or four, clinging to his legs and looking at Castiel with pure terror. The eldest straightened up, one hand ushering the children further back and the other reaching into his jacket's pocket. Castiel heard movement behind him but couldn't bring himself to check, too shocked at the sight of one teen and two _kids_ to really do anything.

The teenager halted his movements with visible relief at the sight of something, the older of the children peeping out with a bright grin. Castiel furrowed his brow, hands hanging limply by his side as he reached for a grip on the situation. Perhaps he should have let the man talk? Before he could contemplate further he felt pain explode and his vision swam black.

Castiel felt himself floating in pure darkness. The only noise was a soft buzz and the rhythmic sound of his breathing. He felt happy, his head ache was gone and he was simply floating, eyes shut peacefully as all he could feel was air that seemed to whirl and swirl around him in comforting gestures, caressing his cheeks and brushing his hair down. He didn't know how he had arrived here, but he didn't want to leave. He had no worries here, no family or friends to worry about. It was nice.

Family. Did he have any? Oh yes, Gabriel. He wondered if Gabriel was here, would he enjoy it? No, Gabriel would want vibrant colors and a cacophony of noises to entertain him. Something about the thought of Gabriel ignited something inside him, an urge to protect. Strange considering he was sleeping upstairs, safe and sound. No… Something wasn't right. His mind began to change the world around him, twisting it into a drugged version of his home.

He watched himself wander and begin to strike at his vases and Gabriel's trophies, watched himself wildly thrash and then calm to point upstairs, the direction of Gabriel's bedroom. His dream self turned towards his vantage point, a ferocious look that made him want to back up, which was a stupid notion considering _he_ technically didn't exist in this realm, the one that was tearing his home apart did. That didn't stop dream him from marching until he was standing nearly right in front of where Castiel looked on, mouth opening to say words which confounded him. He couldn't…

"Hey there buddy, you finally with us?" An unfamiliar voice said entirely too loud and Castiel found himself jolting awake, shoulders teeming with pain as he attempted to move them, finding his arms tied behind him and the back of the chair he was now sitting in. His mouth was duct taped shut and if he was watching this happen to himself, as he watched himself in dreams he would have laughed, finding the idea of someone taping _his_ mouth shut ludicrous. He tested the bonds on his arms and wrists, frowning beneath the tape when he found no weak point.

Castiel closed his eyes, his head pulsating pain, from his migraine which was slowly coming back to the lump he could only guess was freshly formed, and god he just wanted to _sleep_. But his exhaustion would have to wait, being held hostage in your own home with no idea how his son was doing and no way of asking tended to override any need of sleep. He heard a deep hum which only agitated his head ache and he cracked an eye open, glaring daggers at his assailant who he still couldn't see, at least he knew he wasn't out overnight. The man seemed to nod to no one and turned around, making his way over to Castiel's kitchen where the teen from earlier was standing with the two kids.

He looked around and noticed he was tied to one of his dining room chairs, his coffee table pushed over towards the TV to clear the area inside the couches. He grit his teeth, annoyed that not only did they take him hostage, they also messed up his immaculately cleaned home. He attempted to move his legs but found them just as bound as his arms were, but this time to the legs of the chair. He slumped, mind running over the possible outcomes of his situation. His main worry being if Gabriel was safe.

The man returned with the teenager, motioning for the younger one to turn the lights on. Castiel shut his eyes just in time for yellow fluorescent light to spread throughout the room, his eye lids doing nothing to stop the sharp stab of pain that followed. He breathed evenly, trying to calm his mind, the pounding only worsening as he cracked his eyes open, his eyelashes acting a curtain over his captors. With one long exhale he straightened his back, jutting his chin out as he opened his eyes fully. He would face them squarely even if he couldn't talk back to them.

With the lights now on Castiel could see them clearly. The elder of the two had short cropped dark blonde hair, an even jaw and green eyes that seemed almost familiar to Castiel, a large bruise gracing his forehead, and a build that was of a seasoned soldier. He felt a small sense of pride knowing he managed to knock him out, if only for a few moments. The other one was taller, shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes to match, appearing fit, his stance more cautious than his counterpart.

The one who knocked him out let out a low whistle, the teen next to him letting something indistinguishable slip from his lips (a name perhaps?) and elbowing the elder in the gut. His original intruder chuckling and playfully whacking the teen back. Castiel scraped the chair against the floor, hoping to gain their attention, angry at their playful nature when the situation was anything _but_ friendly. They turned back to him, the elder having the gall to wink at Castiel before motioning for the teen to leave.

The teenager let out a huff before listening, leaving Castiel alone with his nameless burglar.

"_So_… You don't seem too happy which," he paused to put his hands in the air when Castiel lunged forward in the chair, "is completely understandable." He finished, one hand going to scratch the back of his neck. The man seemed almost awkward, his feet shifting and body rigid with tension. "Look, uh, I don't know how to put this, but this," he motioned towards them both and to the people in the back, "is all just an honest mistake."

Honest mistake. Honest. Mistake. Castiel almost lost it, he instead opted for shaking his head and shoulders, unable to understand exactly what was going on. The vertigo in his head only worsened and he stilled, shaking slightly as he internally laughed at the hilarity of the situation. What if he gets killed? He would be killed over an _honest mistake_. Oh, Gabriel would love this. Shit, _Gabriel_. The thought of him harmed or scared squared him out immediately, all humor leaving him.

The man seemed to notice his mood change and let out a sigh, his body slanting with the movement as his expression changed to a more serious one. Castiel was glad for the change, he didn't think he could handle being murdered by a laughing man over an 'honest mistake' knowing he failed to protect a child. They held each other's gaze, the only noise Castiel's clock in the hallway and the children talking about some flash light and how it was _his_ turn to play with it. Castiel wanted them to shut up and get on with it.

The intruder looked away first, his foot tapping some unknown beat as he looked anywhere but Castiel. He cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck once more, a nervous habit Castiel thinks.

"Look uh, I would love to explain but uh, why don't we start with introductions?" Castiel just stared flatly at him. The man bit into his bottom lip, seemingly waiting for an answer. Castiel would have groaned if he could. "Oh!" He exclaimed, leaning over him, his hand moving to the tape still over Castiel's mouth. His hand wavered and his gaze returned to Castiel's for a moment. "You got to promise me you're not gonna scream if I remove this." Castiel quirked an eyebrow and the man took it as a yes, oh how wrong he was. Not that Castiel _was_ going to scream, it was just a matter of if he could really.

The tape came off quickly, Castiel wincing as a few of his whiskers were torn off in the process. He would have to shave once (if) he gets out of this. He tested his mouth out a bit, licking his lips to wet them as he stretched them out. Satisfied he turned to look back up at his perpetrator, waiting for the said 'introductions' to begin.

"Okay uh, yeah not the best time to really meet each other blue eyes, but the names Dean." Castiel waited for a last name to be given, when none was he just nodded slowly, his mouth set in a grim line as was his brow. "The ones over there," he pointed a thumb over his shoulders towards the kitchen, "are my brothers Sam and Adam, and my son Ben." Dean had made sure to point at each individual with the names given, Castiel giving a small nod for each one.

Dean turned back to him, hands moving to rest inside his pockets. "So, yours?" Dean seemed to be giving him his most charming smile, it doing nothing to make Castiel feel better about the situation. After all, he was still tied to his _own_ chair, in his _own_ house, on his _own_ land. Not to mention he still has no clue what's going on or why, or even if Gabriel was safe. When Castiel remained silent Dean's face fell slightly, the man leaning in a few inches, Castiel leaning back with the motion.

"Your name? It's only polite." Dean said again, his words harsher. Castiel bit into the inside of his lip, wishing he could just speak, otherwise this would prove to be a long night. Dean rocked back on his heels, looking back over to the kids still fighting over the flash light. "Look I have kids man, I can play the silence game all night." Castiel's right eye twitched, knowing he had no way of conveying to this Dean he couldn't speak.

They stared at each other once more, the silence tense and only broken occasionally by Sam trying to calm the two kids down. Castiel really wished he would just throw the damn thing away and punish them already. "Seriously dude. Your name." Castiel hung his head, frustration coursing through him. Dean crouched down, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up, weariness that wasn't there before creeping through.

"Look I really don't have time for this." Castiel didn't either, he felt like saying. Oh, but his hands were tied weren't they? Considering the circumstance and Castiel's anger, that was probably best for Dean's health. He pulled at his bonds once more, futile hope leading him to believe he might find some weak point. Dean reached to put a hand on his shoulder (perhaps a friendly gesture to get Castiel to open up for him), but thought better of it when the tied man threw the hand off with a harsh hunch.

"What the fuck do I need to do to get you to tell me your name?" Dean asked again. Castiel merely closed his eyes and leaned back, mind trying to logically find a way out of this situation. He couldn't tell his captor anything, and he couldn't escape his bonds. Seems Dean knew how to tie his knots when taking into account how well Castiel could use his hands, he wouldn't be a masseur if he wasn't. Then again he had no choice _but_ to be good with his hands.

"I swear to fu-" He was cut short by a sharp yell from Sam, Dean swerving on his heels and hands reaching into his pockets to pull out a small handgun. Castiel tried his best to get a glimpse of what was happening, fear coursing through him once he spotted a collage of multicolor splashes hitting the teen as he tried his best to hide his face and the kids behind him. He knew where the little paint bullets were coming from and that just made it worse.

Gabriel his son he may love with all his heart, but he could be honest to god stupid.

Dean barked orders at the kids to get behind the counters, and without turning to look at Castiel demanded, "Any other fuckers living here?" His voice was cold and hard, Castiel's pained head momentarily forgotten in the cold pricks of fear slowly climbing his spine. Dean's head turned just the slightest to look at him, gun still cocked and body rigid. Castiel held his breath, the look in Dean's eyes causing the reality of the situation to crash down on him.

He was tied to a chair in his own home far away from any help with no way of calling the police, held hostage by people who have _killed_ before. The most he's done is squash unwanted bugs, and Gabriel? He yells at Castiel _for_ killing bugs. He gnawed into his lower lip, eyes wide as he watched helplessly.

"One last warning, tell your friend to stop or else someone's going to be losing blood." Castiel gulped, sure that Dean would follow through with this threat. He opened his mouth, willing and begging for his useless voice box to finally work when the paint bullets stopped flying. It was silent for a few moments, save for Castiel's harsh breathing. He was terrified for Gabriel who would die because he was an idiot and instead of contacting the police attempted to take out the armed burglars himself.

"Okay fine, if _you_ don't want to talk," he turned to the side, his right facing Castiel and the left the painted mess which was his brother, "I'll do this. Upstairs," Dean said as he looked to the stair wall, "I'll shoot your friend here if you don't." The gun was then pointed at Castiel, the tip pressed between his eyes. He grew dizzy attempting to stare down the barrel of the gun, sweat pooling on his brow as he licked his dry lips. He knew what this looked like in movies but to actually have a gun pressed to himself, it was least to say, _terrifying_.

"Going once." Dean said, his voice ringing loud in the hazy silence as Castiel found it hard to breath, panic rising steadily as he pulled his head as far away as he could from the gun. "Going twice." The gun cocked, Dean's thumb deftly flicking the safety off. "Don't doubt I will do this." Castiel scrunched his eyes, silently praying to every god he could think of. "Going thrice." Still nothing.

The silence was near suffocating.

"Okay bud, seems it's going to be your funeral." He said as he turned his head to face him, eyes hard as Castiel begged him with his own to not go through with this. Dean's hand hesitated, seemingly freezing in place.

Just when Castiel believed his life was going to end, pitiful and small and meaningless in his kitchen, Gabriel thankfully for the love of everything spoke.

"Jesus fucking just…" The words were soft and harsh all at once, and Castiel never found the sound of the teen's voice more soothing than he did now. "Look I'm coming down, just don't shoot the idiot tied to the chair." Castiel's eyes shot open, he didn't want his son coming down unarmed. Especially not with the man who _was_ armed and was just about to kill him.

Dean visibly relaxed, or appeared to, his arm lowering the gun as he put his back to Castiel, facing the direction of the voice.

"Perfect, now uh, don't try anything stupid because let's remember," he tapped the gun against the nearby wall, "I still have a gun." Castiel knew that more personally than he would have liked. He watched with horror as each step that resounded around the rooms put more and more of Gabriel into sight, the short teen clutching his paintball gun to his chest with a determined expression.

"Yeah yeah I get that Sherlock." Gabriel bit out and Castiel sighed, leave it to Gabriel to be snappy at an armed intruder. Gabriel stopped just short of the soaking wet teenager glaring daggers at him, flashing him a cheeky smile before facing Dean with his head. "So… What's the deal?" He said with a tilt of his head. Although he appeared even headed Castiel knew Gabriel was just as terrified as he was, but he was always better at hiding it.

"Deal? There's no deal, just want to know you and your friends names." Dean said. Gabriel nodded his head, a thoughtful expression gracing his features. Castiel studied Gabriel's face, hoping that he wasn't seeing an idea formulating on the teens face but instead him just wondering if he should make up fake names for him and Castiel. Considering Gabriel Castiel was sure something very bad was about to happen. He wasn't wrong.

"Sure." In just a few seconds after speaking Gabriel gave a shaky smile as he threw his paintball gun at Dean, in the same moment using the wet floor underneath Sam to knock the teen over. His plan failed the moment Sam grappled at him, pulling him down with him and ending in a sopping mess on the floor. They wrestled before Sam used his training to his advantaged and pinned Gabriel to the floor, a knee pushing his lower back into the ground and one arm holding the others on his upper back, a hand grabbing the back of Gabriel's neck in a threatening gesture.

Meanwhile Dean caught the tossed gun, throwing it to the floor before aiming his own at the pinned teen, anger dancing in his eyes. Castiel felt his world go blank as he watched the scene unfold, terror coiling low in his gut as he felt helpless tied to a chair. He needed to help Gabriel, needed to make sure he kept his son safe. In a sudden bout of adrenaline he lunged forward in his chair, barely managing to hit Dean and cause the man and himself tumbling to the floor. He grunted in pain as his faced smashed into the ground of his living room, but glad that it managed to pause the death of Gabriel, if only for a few more seconds.

Dean shot back up, every line of his body radiating anger. He turned to Castiel and roughly threw the chair back into sitting position, Castiel's head spinning with the motion. If looks could kill he would certainly be a pile of ash.

"Now _that_, was stupid." Dean said, his voice rough as he hummed approvingly at how Sam had Gabriel held down. The man walked over to the two teens, crouching down to stare at Gabriel. "Now all I want, is your fucking names." Dean said slowly, adding on a tacky please with a sardonic smile. Gabriel just snarled at him, grunting when the action caused Sam to give a light squeeze to his neck.

Dean sighed, using his free hand to rub at his temples. "Look I don't want to kill you two, so can you please just tell me your god damned names?"

"Oh is that what you say to all your hostages after you go pointing guns at them?" Gabriel managed to get out, his voice breathy and strained. Castiel wished he could do something other than watch his son get hurt. Other than the panic he felt Castiel was enraged at the actions being done against Gabriel, his mind swimming with images of Dean and Sam being killed in various ways.

"If you just tell us your names it would be easier you know, we really don't want to hurt you guys." Sam finally spoke up, his voice soft. Castiel raised an eyebrow, noticing this was the first time the teen spoke outside of managing kids. Gabriel slumped down however little he could, eyes glancing over at Castiel with uncertainty. Castiel nodded jerkily, Gabriel casting his eyes downward for a moment before pushing up against Sam.

"Fuck _fine_, just get this Sasquatch off of me, I'm like half his size and can barely breathe." Sam looked to his older brother, Dean contemplating this before agreeing.

"Just keep a hold of him." Sam shook his head before stepping off of Gabriel, offering a hand reluctantly to which Gabriel refused with a dark look. The moment he was standing Sam took a hold of his arms. Gabriel just rolled his eyes as they were forced behind him.

"Yes, keep a hold of my arms before I smite you guys with my awesome powers." Castiel made a face, wishing Gabriel would just _shut it_ and answer their questions politely. After all, he still doesn't know quite what they were capable of.

"Names." Dean put simply. Gabriel glanced over at Castiel again, the tied man once more reassuring him to go on.

"Okay, name's Gabriel." He said as he turned back to face Dean. "And he's Castiel." Gabriel said with a tilt of his head in Castiel's direction. Dean's face twitched and tapped the gun against his thigh, looking up at the ceiling with an exasperated grin.

"What, like the fucking angels?" Dean said while throwing a hand into the air. "On the clouds prancing about in their white dresses?" His voice was laced with anger.

"Okay, first of all, they're called togas, second of all-!" Gabriel gave a grunt as his head was pushed painfully back, the guns muzzle pressed against the top of his neck.

"Look I haven't had any nice run in with '_angels_' so give me your real names or else I'm going to have to assume you're running with a nasty crowd." Castiel pulled an incredulous face at that, disbelief shooting through him at the very notion they could be killed for their names. Yes their families were religious (he assumed Gabriel's was), but that was not a reason to be killed for.

"Our names…" Gabriel paused to give a wheezed breath. "Are very much Gabriel and Castiel."

"Right, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy." Dean ground out, pressing the gun harder on the teens neck. "You know the only people we've met with those names have been-"

"_Dean_." Sam said, his voice harsh.

"Sam you know we can't."

"What if they really are just civs'? We don't…" Sam paused, his grip tightening involuntarily on Gabriel's arms. "I don't want more blood on my hands." He finished quietly. Dean recoiled slightly at that, gun lowering and eyes down casting to the floor. Sam lessened his grip on Gabriel and the teen sagged with relief, head falling as he breathed in as much air as he could. Castiel couldn't have felt more helpless than in that moment, but as he watched on he couldn't help but have found the entire scene concerning. What exactly have these men done?

"Fine, say your names are that, and you are just innocent bystanders in this whole fucking mess." Dean rubbed a hand down his face, shifting in place. "Then can any of you two tell me where the hell a man named Bobby Singer is?" The name sounded familiar but Castiel couldn't quite place where he had heard the name before. Perhaps in a book or in passing, he wouldn't know. Castiel thought he saw a spark of recognition pass in Gabriel's face, but it could be the fact that they were both being held at gun point and his mind scrambling for anything that could keep them alive longer.

"Bobby Singer? Anyone?" When he still got no reply he gave a rough curse. "So you guys are just some, some angel named civvies' living in his god damned house. Just fucking _perfect_." Dean said, pushing a hand through his hair while he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Oh, that was where Castiel had heard the name before.

To gain attention away from Gabriel he scraped his chair across the floor again, bobbing his head and tapping his feet loudly. Dean turned to face him slowly, an eyebrow raised in question. Gabriel and Sam's head doing the same.

"Now you want to speak?" Dean said, exhaustion clear. Castiel nodded his head frantically, looking pointedly at Gabriel. "What about him?" He said with a slump of his shoulders. Castiel raised his eyebrows at Gabriel, mouthing something only the teen would be able to catch. "Look can you just speak already, _Castiel_?" Dean said his name as if it were poison and Castiel barely contained his dark look.

"He can't speak dumb ass." Gabriel said flatly and Castiel let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Dean said, eyes wide.

"He's mute." Gabriel said with a small smirk. "And to think you were going to shoot him because he wasn't talking." Gabriel made small _tsk's_ sounds as he nodded his head.

"Yeah whatever." Dean muttered, Castiel thinking he just imagined the guilt that flashed in the man's eyes. He turned back around to face Castiel. "So, sign language then?" Castiel nodded and Dean let out a deep sigh. "If you use your hands for anything other than talking…" He trailed off to look at Gabriel and Castiel just kept nodding.

Dean walked behind him and cut the bonds on his wrists, moving back over to his previous spot. Castiel rubbed his wrists gratefully, glad his only way of communication was back. Opening and closing his palms before rolling his shoulders and letting out a soft breath. Dean made a noise, silently asking Castiel to get on with it. With a nod to Gabriel he looked back at Dean, licking his lips before starting.

Dean stared flatly as Castiel's hands moved about, fingers doing an intricate dance that to him made perfect sense, but to the other man looked like some sort of satanic ritual. Castiel looked back up at Dean for a few moments before glaring at his son, who was staring blankly at the ceiling before making a soft 'oh'.

"He said Bobby is the guy who sold him the house a couple years ago, hasn't heard a word from him since." Gabriel said, the words causing Dean's features to darken considerably.

"Is that what you said?" He said turning back to Castiel, who just raised an eyebrow in return. "If I find out you guys are lying I will be the worst hell you've ever faced."

"We're not, Castiel is too much of a pansy to lie." Castiel glared daggers at Gabriel and the teen just shrugged what little he could. "What? It's true." Castiel sighed and slumped his shoulders, ignoring the jolt of pain that followed his movements. His head ached and his body did to and he wanted this to be over already so he could scold Gabriel and say goodbye to these strange men and _sleep_.

They all stopped talking for a sometime, Gabriel tapping a beat, Sam still restraining him, Castiel hanging his head and Dean seemingly deep in thought. Finally, once the silence was suffocating them all but Castiel Gabriel spoke up.

"So… We gave you the information you needed so can you guys just you know, leave and stuff?" After a moment of thought he added, "We won't tell anyone." His words earned him a sharp glare from Dean and Gabriel recoiled just the tiniest, grimacing when he bumped into Sam's chest and his arms protested the movement.

"Dean?" Sam said hesitantly, hands clenching around their grip on the other's arms. Dean looked over at Gabriel and Castiel, tired lines etching the man's face as he thought about the request. Gabriel looked back with a bored yet determined expression, Castiel's merely pleading.

"Fine, but I have a request of my own." Dean said, walking over to cut Castiel's legs free and motioning for Sam to let the other teen go. Once the final bonds were cut Castiel barely resisted the urge to punch Dean square in the face, instead choosing to walk over to where Gabriel was. Dean walked over to his own kin, looking between the two who currently looked like they were ready to murder him and Sam, not without reason.

"I figure you're both pretty pissed, not without reason of course." Dean said with a raise of both hands when Castiel clenched his own at his sides, after checking over Gabriel and ensuring the teen was safe and healthy.

"No this happens every Friday. Like clockwork." Gabriel said, Castiel nearly slapping a hand over his mouth, because after all they still had guns, him and Gabriel don't.

"Sam, can you check on the kids?" Dean said with a quirk of his head towards where the children were still hiding. Sam looked as if he was about to protest, mouth opening until Dean silenced him with a glare. The teen let out a huff of annoyance before stomping off, shoulders hunched as he made his way over to where Ben and Adam were.

"Can your kid-brother-_whatever_ leave too?" Dean said with a glance in Gabriel's direction, who in turn jut his chin out in defiance. Castiel looked between the two of them, to where Sam was leaning over the counters to Dean's hand still gripped tightly on the handle of his gun. With a shaky nod towards his son, Gabriel reluctantly released his grip on Castiel's arms and made his way over to the kitchen.

"Okay you have, paper or any shit you can write with?" To this Castiel reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small piece of paper along with a pen he keeps on hand. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, cracking it before looking back into Castiel's eyes.

"Look as I said before, this is all one big misunderstanding." Castiel couldn't help the anger that flashed in his eyes, the frown that stretched his lips in an ugly line. Dean rested his head in one hand, the other moving to dig his gun back into his pockets. Castiel visibly relaxed as the weapon was finally put away. "I can't," he began, pausing to look over to where Sam was coaxing the kids out of where they were hiding, "Bobby Singer, good friend of ours used to live here, ran a salvage yard."

"We uh, we really needed his help." Dean looked to his feet, biting into his lower lip. "And I know this isn't really ideal considering I nearly shot you and your son-?" Dean paused midway as a paper was shoved into his chest. He grabbed the rumpled paper, smoothing the creases out before reading.

_I don't know who you think you are but you held me hostage in my own home for hours and then held me __and__ Gabriel at gun point and nearly shot us over our god damned __names__! I am irritated –no scratch that- pissed beyond belief. I don't care who you are or what you've done, but just tell me whatever the hell it is you want so you will just leave. Us. __Alone__. _

The writing was sloppy and Castiel himself was never this vulgar, but he was tired and angry and he just wanted to sleep, adrenaline over riding his previous fear now that he was free from his binds and Dean's primary weapon was put away. Dean chuckled breathlessly as he read the note, regret dancing in his eyes before being locked away behind whatever defenses the man had.

"Hey I'm sorry for that but I don't really have the time for any of this." Dean said and Castiel's face gave a twitch. _He_ didn't have the time for holding hostage strangers and terrifying them over names? He scrawled another letter, shoving it Dean's way once more.

_You__ don't have the time? Oh I'm __sorry__ I kept you busy with tormenting me and my son! How about I reschedule for next week? Fit your busy ass schedule of taking hostage random people and nearly killing them in the process over some fucking '__honest__mistake__'! _

Castiel took no notice of how he was jabbing his fingers into Dean's chest while the man read the note aloud quietly or that he was snarling into his face, far too busy with his anger over the entire situation. He _did_ take notice however when Dean grabbed his wrist in a painful grip, the bones scraping each other and causing Castiel to wince.

"Look I'm fucking sorry about that but I can't take any chances, not with their lives on my hands." Dean's voice was a rough whisper, eyes fierce and Castiel took just the tiniest step back. "Take the feeling you felt when _your_ child was being threatened and now try to imagine feeling that every second of every fucking day for the past god damned _year _and tell me you wouldn't be threatening strangers for being in a friend's house who you were _really_ hoping would be available to help you!" Dean was growling low in his throat, shoulders squared and mouth set in an ugly snarl, his grip on Castiel's wrist near bruising.

"Tell me you wouldn't be confused as shit when you realize you just nearly killed some innocents because you're freaking the fuck out because your last line of defense has apparently fucking _vanished _into thin fucking air without telling _anyone_ where he was going or why." Dean ground out as he backed Castiel further and further into the wall.

"Tell me you wouldn't be just a ticking time bomb of fucking anger or that you wouldn't be fucking exhausted over constantly worrying if everyone was safe while you travelled the entire god damned country and that your last hope disappearing wouldn't be just the fucking _icing_ on the cake." Castiel felt himself begin to tremble as he desperately tried to pull his hand from Dean's painful hold. "Tell me you wouldn't be." Dean shook Castiel, his eyes drilling holes into Castiel's. "_Tell me_." His voice sounded desperate and far off and Castiel could barely focus on much but pain and panic.

Castiel felt his heart thunder against his ribcage as terror clawed his mind, reminding him that he was currently patronizing a dangerous man who may very well kill him. Castiel barely recalled his back hitting the wall or Gabriel rushing to his side and Sam pulling Dean away from him, or how his chest was hurting from how hard his breathing was or how much Dean resembled someone he _really_ didn't want to think of in that moment. All he could hear was his own panicked breathing and his blood rushing through his ears, vision blurring as voices faded away. All he could recall was his head exploding with a pain so severe he assumed he would be screaming his throat dry if he could as he fell into unconsciousness.

He doesn't remember much of anything else, only that his head finally stopped hurting and that he wasn't scared anymore.

Castiel came too several hours later, when the sun was just beginning to show above the horizon and the earliest of birds were just beginning to sing their tunes as they hunted for food and other objects that caught their beady black eyes gaze. His body ached and his head pounded, and as he sat up blearily his throat felt like sand paper. With a rushed breath he gingerly touched his forehead, attempting to soothe the pain. He looked around, world brightening just the lightest when he noticed a small glass of water by his bed, guzzling it down gratefully.

As the minutes ticked by his world slowly began to fall back into place and he shot out of the bed, pains and aches forgotten in his sudden panic to find Gabriel and make sure he was safe. He barely made it to his door before he felt a hand brush against his shoulder. In a fit of panic he swerved on his feet, hands reaching to grab whoever had touched him.

"Whoa whoa easy there tiger! It's just me, you know, surrogate-son Gabriel?" Castiel let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Gabriel's voice. He reached out to wrap his arms around Gabriel, to reassure himself that he was safe and sound. Gabriel slowly raised a hand to pat his back, before pushing lightly against Castiel's hold. "You okay? I mean you had another uh, attack." Gabriel put carefully, hands moving to rest on his shoulder as he looked up at him with concern.

Castiel didn't feel okay, his world spinning and body aching, but he wasn't dead and anything was better than that in his books.

'_Yes I am fine. My head is just, aching._' He signed slowly, hands lethargic and clumsy. '_How did that happen?_' He remembered how, but he wasn't sure what was real or not after a fit and he often had to ask others.

"That douche Dean kinda lost it," Gabriel's face pinched at the mention of Dean's name, "and apparently terrified you enough to make one happen." Gabriel scratched his head awkwardly, face grimacing. "Sam calmed him down and then he kinda well, locked us up here until further notice?" Gabriel shrugged at the last bit, attempting a soothing smile but failing miserably as he himself wasn't exactly peachy. Castiel tensed immediately, head looking over his shoulder and to his door.

'_Why?_' He asked, face terse as he mouthed the word.

"Well he said just until you wake up, and you're awake now so I can call him down and we can settle whatever it is that's happening." Castiel gave a small swallow, looking to his feet and feeling so much like a lost child, wanting nothing more than to be curled up tight in a ball far away from anyone. But Gabriel was here looking exhausted and scared even if he was trying to hide it so he had to be the adult and stay strong, even if he knew the teen could see right through his defenses.

'_Just give me a few moments, my head is still spinning._' Gabriel nodded, steering them both over to the bed to sit and collect themselves.

"So uh… What are we going to do?" Gabriel asked softly, playing with his hands and looking to the ground. Castiel sighed, holding a hand up as he thought about their options. Fighting back had got them nearly killed, the only phone was downstairs and Gabriel's cellphone was taken from him, the only positive results they had gotten was from cooperating. Even if he didn't like it, it seemed their best bet was to go along with Dean's requests until further notice.

'_We'll listen to them for now._'

"What?" Gabriel stood up, arms held wide as he exclaimed his shock. "Castiel they caused you to have a _panic attack_ can't we just, I don't know, fight them?" He was pulling at straws, Castiel giving him an even stare while the teen bit into his lips, trying to think of another option.

'_It's the best one we have for now Gabriel, and fighting back would most likely cause another attack._' Castiel explained. '_I don't like it either Gabriel. Just try to trust me? I'm still your father._' When Gabriel didn't respond Castiel also stood up, glaring down his nose at him. Gabriel huffed and gave a small stomp before relenting under his father's gaze.

"_Okay_ _okay_, just, stop the whole… 'staring' thing." He said with a cross of his arms, jutting out his lower lip. Castiel gave a small smile, touching his shoulder and mouthing thank you. They both looked over to the door upon hearing footsteps echo across the hallway. Castiel regained Gabriel's attention to remind the teen to listen to him.

"Okay I got it, geez." Gabriel sat back down on the bed, resting his head in his hands while Castiel stayed standing, face determined.

A few moments later the door was open and standing in the door way was Sam and a very awkward looking Dean. Castiel couldn't help the small frown that pulled his face upon seeing the other man.

"You're awake." Dean said simply, nodding to Sam. Sam frowned but left anyways, muttering under his breath. Dean then looked at Gabriel, asking him to go to his own room. Gabriel refused, glaring openly at Dean.

"Like hell I'm leaving you alone with him." Gabriel said, Castiel sighing as the words left him. With a soft touch to Gabriel's shoulder he motioned for him to go, the teen giving him an incredulous look.

"Cas, I left you alone for like what, three minutes and you have an attack? Hell no." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning.

'_Gabriel I will be fine, remember you said you'll listen to me._' He signed, ignoring the fear he felt at the idea of being left alone in a room with Dean again.

'_Cas just, no. Not leaving you alone._' Gabriel replied, shoulders tensing.

'_I'll be fine._' Castiel tried to reassure.

'_Cas no._' Gabriel tried again.

_Gabriel_, Castiel mouthed and the teen slumped, his fists balling at his sides.

"Okay yeah fuck whatever." He said harshly, Castiel frowning at his language as he watched Gabriel stomp away, biting out an 'excuse me' as he passed Dean. The room fell silent as Dean walked inside, shutting the door softly behind himself. Castiel breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself as he sat down on his bed, looking anywhere but Dean.

"So uh… Yeah sorry, about uh you know…" Dean tried, his words awkward and Castiel rested his head in one hand, the other waving away Dean's words. He would rather have a sincere apology anyways. Dean nodded curtly before looking up at the ceiling then back to his feet, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Anyways before your whole uh, yeah, what I was asking was for us to stay here for just a few days, until I sort out my next plan and then we'll be out of your hair." Dean said in a rush, one hand shoved into his pocket to run over his gun in a comforting gesture, the other rubbing at the base of his neck. Castiel's mouth dropped open, his eyebrows rising as his eyes squinted.

Dean wanted to spend a few days here? After everything he had done? Castiel almost laughed, shoulders shaking with the effort not to. This man, Dean, was more insane than he thought if he thinks he could just walk into his home in the middle of the night, knock him out twice in the span of one hour, terrify him and Gabriel, and then just spend a few nights here as if nothing had happened?

"Look I know you and I aren't on good terms exactly." Castiel pulled a face and Dean grinded his teeth together, trying to keep calm. "But I wouldn't be asking unless I really had to, especially after all… That." Castiel stood up and walked over to the desk across from the bed, rummaging around until he pulled out a note pad and pencil.

He walked back over to Dean, mindful of being just out of arms reach. With a deep breath he looked up into the man's eyes, searching for any animosity or threat to his and Gabriel's health. He told himself he would follow through with whatever Dean wanted for the time being, but this request was one that made his head spike and his vision blur. He didn't like the sound of it but what would happen if he refused? All he could see in Dean's eyes were walls and facades, and something else that made his blood go cold. Dean was dangerous and hiding things that Castiel really didn't want to know about.

Dean became nervous under Castiel's gaze and cleared his throat, both hands resting in his jacket pockets. Castiel snapped back to attention, looking back to the paper he held in his hand. He had no choice but to let them stay over in fear of the consequences of saying no. With a furrowed brow he relented, deciding the moment there was an opening he would send Gabriel to call 911.

Dean watched as Castiel wrote another note, cocking his head in an attempt to read the neat font upside down. Castiel glanced up at him warily, taking a step back and Dean bit the inside of his cheek. Dean never liked getting that reaction from others, but in this case he had no right to complain considering the events that happened some hours ago.

Castiel finished writing and handed Dean the letter, looking up with uncertainty. He tried his best to be polite in fear of upsetting the man again. Castiel was by far not a coward but Dean could easily kill him right now and he wouldn't be able to call for help. An 'irrational' fear that apparently came with being a mute, he was told by his therapists when he was young. Castiel felt like wrangling the woman's neck every time she told him he would grow out of it and that he had no reason to herald some fright whenever he ventured outside.

_Dean you are correct in your assumption of us being 'not on good terms' but… I am willing to let you stay here for a few days (am I also correct in my own assumption of having no choice?) __if__ you agree to holster your gun for the entirety of your stay here, and to not make any threatening gestures towards me or Gabriel. Also, you're brothers and child are to behave themselves. In turn, I and Gabriel will stay out of your way._

Castiel clenched his hands, unsure if Dean would be angered by any of his words. After all, he needs to get Dean to leave him and Gabriel alone long enough to get the phone call made.

He cared not for Dean's children, figuring they would be better off raised by someone who wasn't a psychopath that kidnapped strangers over names and such things. His heart clenched as Dean's brow scrunched half way through, mind running over a number of ways he could escape. His worry dissipated when Dean's face gave away into one of relief and gratitude. Castiel almost felt bad about stabbing him in the back, just almost.

"Fuck I can't thank you enough." Dean said, and Castiel frowned when he found that the man's gratitude wasn't faked. "Yeah, yeah we'll stay out of your way just uh, yeah man thanks." Dean looked him in the eye and gave a nod, a somewhat smile shone his way and Castiel just stood there awkwardly, eyes wide as he gnawed on the inside of his lips.

"So uh yeah, guess I'll get my kids situated in the guest bedrooms?" Castiel nodded slowly, shock replacing his worry as he watched Dean leave the room, presumably in the direction where Sam and the others were. Just like that? That easy? He squinted his eyes, staring at the spot Dean was previous, figuring there had to be something.

Before he had more time to wonder Gabriel burst into the room, face angry and stance defensive.

'_Gabriel._' He started, stopping when the teen held a hand.

"Do not, _'Gabriel'_, me." He ground out, glaring up defiantly at Castiel. Castiel sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

'_Trust me Gabriel, I have a plan._' To this Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning to close the door.

"Oh yes, because listening to them is the sure way to go." He said as he turned back to face Castiel.

'_For the time being, remember? However, Dean asked to stay here for a few nights and I-_'

"Refused the ever loving shit out of the request because, pardon my French, fuck no?" Gabriel interrupted, arms crossed over his chest.

'_Language Gabriel._' Castiel reprimanded. '_Anyways, I said yes._' He shushed Gabriel before the teen could react.'_If we can find a window of opportunity to get to your cellphone or the house phone during this time, you can contact the police and get us out of this mess._' Castiel paused, looking to his side in thought. '_However, Gabriel, only when I tell you to, do you do so, understand?_' Castiel gave a stern look to Gabriel, hoping he understood exactly how important it was that he listened to him.

"But what if said 'window of opportunity' never happens?" Gabriel asked.

'_Then I figure something else out, but for now, we simply let them be. Got it Gabriel?_' When Gabriel didn't respond Castiel took to grabbing one of his shoulders, grip tight. _Got it?_ He mouthed. Gabriel looked to his feet, shrugging the hand off his shoulder before looking back up.

"Sure."

Castiel gave him a look and Gabriel shifted in place.

"Yes okay, I understand. Don't bother creepy psychopaths until further notice. We done here so I can contemplate about how stupid this all is?" Gabriel bit out, Castiel frowning.

'_We're done here then. Just, keep in mind what I said and stay away from them, please?_' Castiel's face was desperate by the end, knowing how Gabriel loved to pull pranks and this time it could end in more than a stern talking to. Gabriel muttered under his breath before giving a curt nod, spinning on his heels and leaving the room. Castiel watched him go to his bedroom, flinching at the sound of his door being slammed shut.

When finally he was left alone Castiel sagged in place, body slumping with exhaustion as he dragged his way over to the bed, falling into it with a soft exhale. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, knowing he would not be able to sleep while he could hear his unwanted guests rummage around in the next room over. He wouldn't be able to sleep period, not until they were gone and shipped off to jail far, far away from him and Gabriel, never to see the light of day again.

His face scrunched as he wondered about how he was going to do this without arousing suspicion. If he was to suddenly take a trip into town he was sure one of them would want to tag along, which would leave Gabriel alone with the other. And if they were to see either on them on a phone they would immediately assume they were calling the police, which they would be if they managed to get their hands on one.

Saying the plan and doing the plan were entirely two different things and Castiel worried about how everything would go down. What if they did manage to get the police over here, what would Dean do upon hearing the sirens? Take them hostage once more? Or shoot them and escape? He shivered at the thought, rolling onto his back and burying his face into his hands.

He didn't want to have to worry about this stuff, his sole reason for leaving home far too close to his current situation for comfort. He thought he escaped his misfortune, thought he was finally rid of his bad luck. But, then again he was having far too many migraines in the past month, he should have known something was up, his head always acting up before something happened.

He remembered it happening out in the forest when he was younger before he found that tree, remembered it happening before his step-brother… He grinded his teeth together, scrunching his eyes tight as he forced the images out of his head. He had too many things to worry about than his past. He had to focus on the present to secure him and Gabriel a safe future.

He lied there for hours, mind scrambling for ideas as he listened with distaste to the added noise in his home. He didn't want to have to listen to kids crying over some fight, or the loud banging of them playing. Didn't want to hear the low murmur of voices that were unfamiliar thrum through his walls. Didn't want to feel guilty as he planned to sabotage Dean just because the man seemed so thankful. He didn't want any of this.


End file.
